Timeline
A timeline with the purpose of documenting the history of Valmasia from its creation to the current era. The timeline is written in the perspective of what information would be available to the public. Consider it largely incomplete at the moment. 0AC :: The Mythical Era (Dawn of Eternia) 0AC The world of Eternia is formed, including the First Born, the original humans created by Kraus and born in adult form. They are able to read and write in the common tongue and naturally seek to build homes. The Three-Hundred Angels that Kraus brought with him distraught to find that he is missing. Many believe that the process of creating Eternia destroyed him completely while others retain hope. This creates a divide within the Angels as they debate what course of action to take in this new, foreign world. 0-10AC The organization known as The Divine Council is formed by the Angels to reign as the presiding government over Eternia, and to establish a heirarchy amongst the divines. 10-30AC Humans begin to exhibit properties of chaos and bloodlust observed in the Akuma of Atmos. Much to the Angels' surprise, instead of cooperating with one another, the humans waged wars and murdered eachother for personal gain. At the time, the Angels were ignorant of humanity's spiritual flexibility - unlike Angels, humans are able to redeem themselves of their crimes and escape Depravity. Angels are spiritually incapable of redeeming themselves, and become Fallen Angels ''forever. Having no desire for the humans to become "fallen", the Divine Council orders the humans of Eternia to cease violence or risk potential punishment from the Angels. 31AC The words of the Divine Council have no effect on the humans, and they continue slaughtering and warring amongst one another. The Council assembles for the '''23rd Congress' of 31AC. After much debate, it is decided amongst the Angels that the humans needed to be heavily monitored. They feared Eternia would fall to chaos and become another Atmos. Dozens of powerful Angels are assigned to all countries of Eternia to act as representatives of the Council and enforcers the law. The first law pushed by the 23rd Congress implemented a brutal universal justice system: a human that killed another forfeited their own life. 31-35AC The laws of the 23rd Congress of the Divine Council brought a sharp decrease in global violence. More laws were introduced, including intercontinental diplomatic guidelines for the rulers of the individual countries and "human etiquette" statures. The Divine Council begins a downward spiral toward further oppressing humanity in attempts to save them from their own warmongering. 40AC The first human uprising occurs in the country of Gehenna, whose High Queen officially denounces the Divine Council's laws and expresses her people's desire for freedom. The Council attempts to quell the rebellion by force, but fails. Shortly thereafter, minor insurgents rise in Valmasia, but are quickly subdued by the Council. 66AC (War of Divine I) A global-scale rebellion occurs. While the Council's laws were effective in reducing violence, humanity decided it would not live under such high oppression. The angels could not keep track of the various uprisings, and eventually sympathetic angels band with the humans. The great Divine War officially begins, lead by the Angel Azrael, against the forces of the Divine Council. 100AC''' :: '''The Mythical Era 100-153AC War engulfs the entire world, and Angels clash with one another in great battles. Primarily involved are''' the '''Eight Major Countries. 153AC Azrael and humanity win the rebellion against the Council after almost a century of war. Azrael takes over the Council and becomes Head Angel. The great Divine War, however, still continues throughout the various countries in lingering battles and campaigns. 153-155AC (War of Divine II) Azrael becomes a Fallen Angel, and is booted from the Council by his peers, after having developed necromancy in attempts to prevent human death. Azrael is sentenced to eternal imprisonment, but escapes and ignites the second stage of the Divine War. He begins a master plan to save all humanity from death. He decides that the best way to save them is by killing every last one of them, then ressurecting them with his necromantic magic as Undead. He amasses a gargantuan army of undead, loyal Fallen Angels and genetically-modified Oscuri to wipe all humans from the face of the world. He also begins plans to construct a device to destroy all mortals, using captured Angels as its fuel. 155AC The Fallen Angel is close to success. Mortality seemed a thing of the past at this point, but Kraus makes an unexpected return to Eternia. Kraus and Azrael fight in a battle lasting ten days. Kraus emerges the victor, and banishes Azrael to the spirit realm for all eternity, where he assists the dead in finding their way to their new life. Azrael becomes the literal embodiement of death itself. 155-160AC Kraus assumes his rightful position as Head Angel. He orders all Angels to fall back to Avalon - the Angels, from thereinafter, withdraw from the mortal world. Having learned their lesson, they fade into myth and allow the humans to exist without their meddling, but not before Kraus separates all countries from eachother by creating a Peace barrier around all of them. During this period of time the fabled Book of Kraus is created in Valmasia. 170AC The first High King of Valmasia emerges from the bloody ruins of the great Divine War to unite the fallen country of Valmasia: Lysterg Amori. Lysterg Amori develops a mysterious method of successfully casting Divine Magic; the ability to bend reality to the whims of the user. Even more impressively-so, he did not destroy himself using Divine Magic. Throughout all of history, the wisest of men have attempted to decypher his writings and study his ways of casting the forbidden magic. To this day, how a mere mortal could have wielded the magic of the Angels remains a mystery and miracle. During this time, a terrible evil known only as Shaytan ''emerges. The ages erode most records of the conflict. 174AC In order to safeguard his various treasures, many of which he himself created, Lysterg Amori erects several "dungeons" in discreet locations. These dungeons are said to be pocket dimensions which exist outside of Eternia itself, and thus do not operate on conventional rules of reality. The rare few who are able to conquer these dungeons are rewarded with the treasures that Lysterg hid within them. 190AC Lysterg Amori passes. His two heirs fight for the throne in a bloody civil war, forging the two clans of the ''Eye of Truth and Eye of Illusion. At the end of their short conflict, they had completely wiped eachother out. A group of High Angels briefly return back to Eternia to retrieve something from Valmasia. To this day, nobody knows what they came back for. 200AC :: The Dark Era 205AC Ryujin meets with Nehir Alakkan and creates the first Drakanite, allowing the boy to transform into a dragon and communicate with the once silent, misunderstood race. 215AC The Tenebris Aurora, the first occultist organization in Valmasia, forms after a great Kaor bestows upon an unnamed Witch the knowledge and power of Dark Magic. The organization begins with peaceful intentions, for the first time spreading the dark arts all across Valmasia to those who saught it. 215-260AC Mordred the Perfect begins telepathic communication with key occultists of Valmasia, manipulating and coercing them to prepare for his arrival and a "Great Purge". 265AC King Arthor is born this year in the winter months. Seers throughout the country witness visions of a golden man who will "unite Valmasia without death" soon after, acting as a peculiar glow of hope in a world still ravaged by the Divine War. Sometime after Arthor is born, Kraus Eternia bestows upon the young man the ultimate weapon, Excalibur, forseeing a great Yokai that will arrive and destroy the country if not stopped. Using Excalibur, Arthor becomes the first user of Holy Magic, a practice he spreads to his Knights. He uses the power of Excalibur to peacefully unite the entire country under the Order of Light. 290AC Mordred arrives in Valmasia, having finished devouring an entire country whole just prior. Immediately, he begins an unholy campaign against the country to destroy and consume it. The collective Order of Light's armies and Arthor Pendragon, with the help of the Excalibur, are unsufficient in stopping the Titan's initial rampage. In the days that follow, tens of thousands die. Those numbers rise quickly to hundreds of thousands as the war against Mordred progresses. 290AC The Order of Light officially begins battle with the Tenebris Aurora, their nemesis organization now manipulated by Mordred the Perfect to aid him. The Knights of the Round Table forms, lead by Arthor Pendragon to combat the Perfect Yokai. A decade of darkness and destruction is ushered forth by the Perfect Yokai, engulfing Valmasia in total war and carnage. 300AC :: The Middle Ages The beginning of the Fourth Century and the Middle Ages is marked by the end of Mordred's reign of terror. After the end of the war, Valmasia was left once again in shambles and ruins. It takes the entire century to begin rebuilding and recovering. But the Tenebris Aurora remains a threat to the Order of Light... 304AC Arthor Pendragon slays Mordred the Perfect, marking the defeat of the Tenebris Aurora. A few days later, Arthor himself succumbs and dies to the wounds inflicted to him by the Perfect. 304-350AC The Tenebris Aurora is in a state of disarray after the fall of their Yokai leader. They remain in the background, plotting against the Order of Light 380AC The Tenebris Aurora arises once more. It amasses an army of several thousand yokai and occultists, rivaling the Order of Light's armies. The two begin a series of wars that last well over a century, overall. An Era of War '''begins. 400AC :: '''The Era of War Almost all of the history of the Fifth Century is lost on account of the Great War which occured between the Exorcists and Occultists - The Order of Light and the Tenebris Aurora. The war spans the enterity of the century, eventually ending in the year 512AC. During this time, no Grand Tournaments are held. Leaders come and go, villages rise and fall, and perhaps some of the strangest - yet sadly unrecorded - events in history occur. 500AC :: The Reformation Era The great Hundred-Year War ends in the sixth century, which is dubbed The Reformation Era. Valmasia is now a disoriented, weary, and chaotic place. The people tire of war, and seek a new leader to guide them into peace. Seraphiel Melym I''' answers, and kickstarts the prosperous rule of the '''Melym Dynasty. 512 AC The Tenebris Aurora finally triumphs against the forces of the Order of Light. Valmasia is once more conquered by the forces of darkness. High King Ro'tro goes missing and is presumed dead. Durendal goes missing along with him, and Valmasia is left in a state of disarray, chaos, and widespread poverty. 527 AC Answering Valmasia's call for a leader, Seraphiel Melym I, the founder of the Duratus Glacium clan, conqueres all of Valmasia. He proclaims himself High King and secures his position by slaughtering all opposition. He creates the heinous duo Kurosuni and Legion; two powerful yokai composed of several Kaor's corpses. They do the most of his dirty work and make the people of Valmasia fear him. But one cannot control beasts so ferocious without eventually suffering consequences. 568 AC Asariel Melym ascends the throne and takes the place of Seraphiel Melym I, ruling almost entirely contrary to the example his father set. He fought back a legion of vampires that threatened to destabilize the country, and is often regarded as the greatest High King Valmasia has had since Arthor Pendragon. 600AC :: The Golden Age The seventh century is a period of significant country-wide peace and prosperity in Valmasia. The Melym family experiences the height of their power during this age, and very little conflict and war is fought compared to the rest of Valmasia's history. It is an age of development, comfort and success for most Valmasians. 630AC The first of the Seven Sins appear, and establish their dominance by defeating a small army of Duratus all on their own. Many followers join them, as they work toward an unknown goal and construct an enormous fortress village in Alteros. By 640 AC, however, all but one of the Seven - Keira of Lust - has either gone missing or dead. 683AC The Necromancer Samael is gifted the legendary Rattletooth by none other than Azrael himself - or so the stories go. The man quickly begins an unholy campaign against Valmasia, creating a legion of thousands of undead soldiers with the sole purpose of carrying out Azrael's wishes. 700AC :: The Modern Era 701AC The forces of Samael are crushed in a decisive and bloody battle known as the War of 701. Undead forces march on Danarium while the whole of Valmasia's Duratus are focused on repelling a false assault elsewhere. Danarium is torched and pillaged, but eventually Samael and his conspirators are slain by a group of Valmasia's finest magi. 730AC A large batallion of Oscuri arrive at Valmasia after a spell placed on them by a group of Angels wears off. They arrive confused and disoriented, but quickly assume control of Alteros. 736AC The final High King of Valmasia is crowned, Zachariel Melym. He is thrust, mostly unprepared, into the throes of a gradually-destabalizing country. Little does he know that the country was soon to be turned upside down by one clever woman and her followers. Over the course of less than a decade, his once-loyal people betray him and a desperate last stand is held in the village of Danarium, where the last remaining loyalists of the Melym crown fight off the Umbra Mortem and their yokai and Oscuri allies. 742AC Eline Sakete, the leader of Umbra Mortem, succesfully conquers Valmasia, becoming Empress. This marks the fall of the Melym dynasty that held control over the country for almost three centuries. The peaceful times come to an end as villages become independent states. 745AC Eline Sakete is assumed dead by cause of suicide. Marius Thorne II claims Frostvale, Uriel Melym claims control of Danarium, Biorr Nostvale, Karin Moltiev Byson, Qaelthan Alteros, and Xezbeth Eutrice Tilandre. 757AC Is not long after Jetniss Ravehart is crowned King of Frostvale that war breaks out between the villages of Frostvale and Nostvale. Crushing battles over the next year or so lead to Nostvale's elite fleeing from the village, leaving ambassador Lucindra Stormwell behind to negotiate surrender. 765AC Meliudas Eques retains his title as Champion, winning the Grand Tournament twice in a row. 785AC Namarre Sakete and her husband Zahilekim Sakete are sentenced to exile for their crimes of necromancy and sin magic after many years of imprisonment in Byson. They're assumed dead. 786AC Ouriel Melym becomes Champion. He donates his winnings to those struggling in Nostvale. 799AC The Oracle Dungeon is conquered. It's reported that Carl Hastings died a heroic death at the hands of the Dungeon Master but caused the creature to flee soon after. 800AC :: Dark Advancement Era '''(The Second Dark Era) This era is marked by the rise of Empress '''Aria Hirano and the unification of Valmasia since the Umbra Mortem. Laws are put in place to keep a chokehold on the populace that see the execution of hundreds and instill fear throughout the country, with dreaded, tainted arts no longer punishable by death, and such things as human sacrifice and experimentation permitted as a means for research. Depravity's corruption spreads through the country. Other notable changes include mandatory education for all children, financial aid for the poor, registering of magi, and a core focus on the development of science. The best researchers are gathered and funded throughout in newly built centers. It's a mixture of positive advancement and order made possible by a dark regime. 803AC Anariel Melym becomes the youngest Champion ever at eleven years old. The Valmasian Times dub her as the next Achilles. 808AC With rumors of imperfect yokai gathering at the Citadel, Byson starts to gather forces to attack. As a response, yokai attack the village first. Byson is successful in the attack, but Kokb'ael Kzer-Za captures Queen Ashtelle Avharain in the process. This marks the starting point of her secret service to him. 814AC Danarium attempts a runic ritual aimed at destroying the blade of the imperfect Kokb'ael Kzer-Za. The imperfect shows up to claim the blade, killing famed Byson hero and former king Eurus Avharain in the process. 817AC Upon visiting Danarium, Queen Aria Hirano of Nostvale and her companion, a fallen angel named Judeal-Loki, murder a member of Glacium in the middle of the market. Danarium declares war on the village and marches to Nostvale. The first battle was an astounding Nostvalian victory, gaining support from yokai forces, Alteros, Byson, and Tilandre. King Ezariel Melym of Danarium vanishes after the battle, whereabouts unknown. 818AC Yokai forces led by the imperfect yokai Sinh Mourn take down the military forces of the Wandering Valley, forcing a mass exodus of its populace to the villages of Frostvale and Danarium. A unified West, aided by turncoats of Byson, fight off and win the second major battle in the Nostvale vs Danarium war. 819AC A third battle between the forces of Danarium, Frostvale, and Nostvale begins, ending after the defeat of Anariel Melym along with many key warriors and the order of surrender. Soon enough moving north to claim their prize, Nostvale sieges Danarium and Frostvale/Tilandre quickly announce loyalty to Aria Hirano, summoning the high crown and making her the first high ruler since Eline Sakete. In addition to this, the first Yokai King in known Valmasian history rises to power: Kzer-Za assumes control of Danarium and rules with a bloody fist. 822AC Kokb'ael defects from the new Empire he helped create and begins a purge of the village of Danarium. Using a horde of thousands of yokai and occultists, as well as some technological machanations, he traps the population of Danarium within the village borders. In but a few months, thousands are reported dead. The forces of Valmasia prepare to march for a decisive battle. 823AC The forces of the new Valmasian Empire, as well as many of the Empire's enemies, unite to defeat Kokb'ael Kzer-Za. Death tolls in Danarium rise to 80,000 people, and in a chaotic battle in Danarium 12,000 Valmasian fighters are destroyed. Kokb'ael reaches a level of power that has only been surpassed by Mordred the Perfect. He himself is but days away from perfection. Ultimately, however, he is stopped by the uniting of Valmasia's finest - they defeat him once and for all. Before his death, it is said that he destroyed his own soul and body in a botched Divine Spell. The Valmasian Empire is led by Aria Hirano. 825AC Mormegil, a depraved occult city in the Sarab rises to prominence. 830AC The Empire - in particular, Dominic Falco - succeed in summoning a sin god which corrupts Danarium and its citizens. Small skirmishes are fought against the sin spawn, with Valmasians prevailling in the end. 836AC Battle of Imperial Black Gate. In this battle, the only battle of the Valmasian empire rebellion, the armies of Frostvale (And, to a lesser extent, Danarium) clashed with the defending Nostvale and Imperial loyalists, with Magi of the continent fighting on either side. The purpose was upheaval; to end empress Hirano's reign over the other kingdoms, forcibly. The wall armored troops of Frostvale broke through the gate with magi assistance and fought through the swarms of rabble and skeletons Nostvale had to offer, while their cavalry were forced to sit idle. While the battle was fought in Frostvale's favor, much of the actual fighting was between magi; dueling between groups of mundane warriors. The battle ended with Nostvale's retreat on King Falco's order, after such names as empress Aria Hirano, the half-angel Judeal Loki and the vindicator Rachel had fallen, slain. Dominic Falco abandoned Nostvale soon after the end of the battle and a ceasefire, now turned truce, was made between the kingdom of Nostvale and her belligerents. With Empiress Hirano's death at the ends of a Ersa Arvharain, the High Crown vanished, as expected. Baradiel Melym was crowned King of Danarium. 839AC Mormegil destroyed by forces led by Baradiel Melym. 844-845AC Baradiel Melym killed during a leaders summit. His wife, Queen Euphemia Melym, is later slain by Athena Rosengard, who becomes the Queen-Regent of Danarium. So begins the Great Inquisition. 845-969 fill the gap pls 970AC The harvests of farmlands continues to provide little, the rural lands having been struck by a drought that's persisted furiously, leading to famine over the past year. Astronomers report increased radiation from red plague stars above that seem to be focusing in on Valmasia more and more. Key contributors to this are believed to be the the destruction and systematic genocide of Tilandre, the bombardment of Byson, and the long war that's kept the country engaged in bloodshed for the past twenty years. Elderly and orphans on the verge of death is becoming an increasingly common sight even outside the ghettos of Valmasia. 972AC Frostvale has allied with New Alteros in times where the populace is suffering through hunger, with a potential plague on the horizon. New Alteros captured Danarium after making the sarab their own, narrowly capturing the Rosecourt but at the cost of most of their army, corpses in piles throughout the city, of both ally and enemy alike. Refugees of Danarium headed into the Wychwood following their loss. 984AC The city of Frostvale was destroyed following a fierce battle against dragons and rebels. An earthquake-based ritual by the New Alterosi sent waves of destruction throughout Frostvale, turning buildings into rubble and shifting the cold earth into a mountainous terrain, much like the surrounding land. Near the end of the ritual, Ryujin, the Spirit Lord, flew down from above, striking awe within the witnesses. Followed by hundreds of spirits, each clinging onto his frozen shield-like scales, the member of the Divine Five said the Valmasians still had much to learn from the dragonkind, declaring the terrain a home for dragons before sending out a deafening roar that called all to the north. Several hundred dragons gathered there, taking the caverns as their own, forcing the New Alteros forces to retreat, after Ryujin left for the ocean. It's been over ten years since the Great Drought, which many astronomers believe to be a prelude to a plague, has claimed as many lives or perhaps more as the long war prior to it. Conditions have softened since, stabilising some in comparison to its peak. Still, recovery will take much longer and the duration is still up in the air... 986AC A low valley in the wychwood has flooded in water to create a massive lake! Following this, rampant growth revitalized the wychwood with fresh waters and torrential rains, centered around the region- Perhaps a herald of the end of the drought? For now, it remains near Danarium and the forest grows dangerously unchecked- With the remnants of the village and it's outlying left to dry, so to speak, the forest is sending out a supernatural amount of shoots with new plantlife taking over, rapidly blocking off more wilderness routes and encroaching into outlying towns. To the starving and desperate, this is nothing but a godsend as natural fruits and vegetables are included in these. 1033AC Azraelism is the predominant religion, with swathes of undead guarding the dark towers of New Alteros and Nostvale, the art of necromancy reaching an all-time high: under the guidance of the Supreme Lich Ryan Kyros there are dozens of necromancers working to enhance and improve the dangerous talent, an endless supply of homeless and the poor to work upon. In Loranthis an imperfect yokai rules, where humans are treated like livestock, and despite more or less being enslaved the people don't view the invading force as saviours, but rather oppressors on the other side coming to take back what's theirs. Much of the Three Cities has fallen to crime. Bribing an official has never been easier, with once prosperous and stable districts under the control of mobsters and the corrupt. It seems that the only way to climb the ladder is to join a gang or take to illicit dealings, with crop yields having fallen drastically due to the long-term impact of depravity, causing the price of market foods to skyrocket and farmers working to feed their families often no longer able to get by. It's a death sentence to practice the teachings of Kraus's angels, and it's a death sentence to live an honest life. Category:History